


SPN Coda 14x15 - "Peace of Mind"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 14 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel





	SPN Coda 14x15 - "Peace of Mind"

After his talk with Sam, Dean decides he needs someone to talk to, but definitely not Sam; he already has a lot on his mind and doesn’t need more things to worry about. So, he decides to go after Castiel, who probably will be more than willing to hear Dean and talk about the hunt, since Dean doesn’t know everything yet (just the funny parts).

After checking on Jack, who seems to be a little better, although Dean can’t see the snake anywhere, he goes to Cas’s room and knocks on his door. He doesn’t hear anything for a half minute, so he knocks again. When he gets no answer again, he slowly opens the door and spots Cas sitting in the edge of the bed with his head between his hands.

“Hey, Cas, are you okay?” Dean closes the door and kneels in front of him, a worried expression on his face.

Cas sighs, and takes his head off his hands, “Yes, I’m just tired and worried, but I’ll be fine.” 

Dean stands up and stares at Cas.“You sure? You don’t look like you’re going to be fine.” 

Cas rolls his eyes.“I will, Dean, don’t worry.”

Dean raises his hands, “Hey, man, ‘m just worried here.” Dean puts his hand in front of Cas, making him raise one eyebrow. “C’mon, let me help.”

“Dean, you don’t need to—”

“I know I don’t need to, but I want to, so let me help you. That’s what friends are for, right?” Dean gives Cas a small smile. 

Cas sighs and takes Dean’s hand, who pulls him until he’s standing. Dean unties Cas’s tie and throws it on the floor, then takes Cas’s trench coat—no, overcoat with the suit jacket under it—off and throws it along with his tie.

“Take your shoes off, too” Dean takes his own shoes off, along with his plaid and gets on the bed, patting the space in front of him, in the space between his legs. “Get in here.”

Cas takes his shoes off and sits in front of Dean, with his back to him. “What are you going to do, Dean?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Dean puts his hands on Cas’s shoulders and starts massaging them, making Cas melt under his touch and start to relax. “How was the hunt? I mean, all of it, not only the funny parts.”

“Well, the town was pretty strange, very picturesque. I felt bad for everyone who was under whatever spell the mayor put them under, but they did seem happy when they didn’t know all of it was a lie. Maybe for them it wasn’t so bad, since they had almost ‘perfect’ lives. But I don’t know, I don’t think it’s good to have all your memories changed like that.”

Dean scoffs, “Yeah, it’s not good when someone messes with your head and all your memories.”

Cas’s shoulders drop, “Yes, it isn’t. So, how was your visit to Donatello with Jack?”

“I think it was good. I mean, Jack seems a little better now, after talking to Donnie.”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Cas turns his body and stares at Dean. “When we got here and I went to his room to talk to him, I saw him kill the snake. Like it was nothing, just with the power of his mind. It can’t be normal, Dean. I’m worried about him and his soul. We still don’t know how much of it he has left.”

Dean sighs. “I know, Cas, but I don’t think there’s much we can do right now. I mean, it’s not like it was with Sam, that we just had to get his soul back. Jack’s is just, I dunno, gone, burned, and I don’t know if we can just get it back. But we can look into some lore tomorrow, if you want and it makes you feel better.”

“That would be great, Dean, thanks.” Cas settles on Dean’s chest and Dean starts stroking his hair, making Cas close his eyes, just enjoying the moment.

“I’m worried about Sam, too. I mean, he finally realized that he’s trying to run away, but he can’t do that forever, and that he needs some time to deal with what happened. But I think he feels guilty about the hunters, even though it wasn’t his fault but mine.”

“Dean, we already talked about that, it wasn’t your fault. It’s not like you could control what was happening after the demigod hit your face into the wall all those times and you passed out.” Cas moves until he’s able to hug Dean tight. “You can’t save everybody, Dean, you know that.” Dean sighs and closes his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t stop me from trying.” Cas nods.

“I know, but I just wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything.” Dean gives him a sad smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t do that, don’t you think?” 

Cas huffs a little laugh. “You’re probably right. But I’m sure we’ll be able to solve everything. I can talk to Sam if you want. Maybe get Rowena too, especially because she probably isn’t doing very good either. We can read into the lore to see if there’s a way to restore a soul or anything along those lines. We’ll find a way to solve everything, Dean, I’m sure we will.” Dean hugs Cas tighter, burying his face on Castiel’s hair.

“As long as we’re together, we will be able to do everything. We have so far right?” They both smile, and Cas nods.

“Yes, we have.”

They put on some movies, not really watching them, but to have an excuse to stay together for the rest of night. They enjoy each other, talking about nothing in particular, until Dean falls asleep and Cas watches over him.


End file.
